


Messy to the Max

by xHeyKYJx



Series: K-pop Nov(emeto)ber [7]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Belly Rubs, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, I Will Go Down With This Ship, M/M, Sickfic, Stomach Ache, Swearing, Vomiting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-08
Updated: 2018-11-08
Packaged: 2019-08-20 11:56:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16555304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xHeyKYJx/pseuds/xHeyKYJx
Summary: Felix gets sick on Saturday date night. Luckily for him, Changbin decides to be a gentleman and show up early. Fluff ensues.





	Messy to the Max

Changbin and Felix have made it a ritual, almost, to go out to dinner together on Saturday nights. They haven’t skipped one since it became a “thing,” but tonight that might change.

It’s currently 6:28. Changbin said he would come over at 6:45 and they would head to the restaurant at 7:00. The thing is, though, Felix can’t really get ready.

See, he can’t seem to get up.

He’s slumped over on his toilet, head hanging in the bowl. His neck twinges from the uncomfortable position and his eyes water from the terrible smell of his own vomit, but he can’t bring himself to move. He’s trying so hard not to puke again, and he’s afraid that moving even the slightest bit will upset any control over himself he’s been able to grasp in the last two-ish minutes.

His stomach lets out a squealing squelch and he burps, closing his eyes as his poor, abused stomach cramps up painfully. God, this is awful.

Suddenly the doorbell rings, jostling him from his misery and self-pity. It can only be Changbin. Fuck. Maybe if he doesn’t answer, he’ll go away, but Felix already knows that won’t work before the thought even solidifies in his mind.

Another ring. A pause. Then the door opens; Changbin has Felix’s spare key.

“Felix?” It’s definitely Changbin, as if he hadn’t known before. Felix can hear him heading towards his bedroom. “Felix, are you- oh my god!”

Ah. He’s found Felix.

Changbin is at his side, hands fluttering desperately. In his feverish state of mind, Felix notes how cute Changbin is.

“Jesus, Felix, are you okay? What happened? Does anything hurt?” Felix tries to tell Changbin he’s okay, but when he opens his mouth all that comes out is another small belch, this one more wet and bitter-tasting. Felix blushes, and his face grows even hotter somehow when his stomach chooses that moment to release a drawn-out gurgle that ends in a cramp that sits just behind his navel. Felix lets out a breathy little groan in spite of himself.

“Aw, babydoll,” Changbin whispers, tentatively scratching his nails over Felix’s spine. “Is your tummy upset?”

Felix feels like he might explode if he grows any hotter. The word “tummy” coming out of Changbin’s mouth is just too much for him to handle.

Apparently, he feels like he might explode in another way, too, because something hot and bitter shoots up his throat and into the toilet. Felix has already thrown up so many times that his heaves aren’t even loud anymore, just rolls of his shoulders and the sickening splash of vomit in the toilet water.

“Shit, baby...” Changbin is trying to sound calm, Felix can tell. His mouth hangs open as he waits for the next wave to come, because God knows it will. Drool drips from his lower lip in long strands before he vomits again, mostly just water and bile that makes his throat burn.

They sit there like that for a while, Felix curled over his toilet and Changbin drawing little shapes onto his back with his fingertips. Felix is content to stay like this, but Changbin has other ideas, apparently.

“C’mon, sugar,” he murmurs, standing and gently tugging Felix’s upper arm. “Let’s get you to bed, hm? How’s that sound?” Felix just moans in response. “Dun’ wanna,” he whines. It’s the first time he’s spoken all day, he realizes. His voice is raspy and low(er) than usual.

Changbin chuckles at him fondly. “I know,” he says sympathetically, pouting dramatically. “I know, baby, I know. But I promise, it’ll make you feel better. We can cuddle, if you’d like.”

Yes, Felix thinks he would like, indeed. With Changbin’s help, they’re finally on their way back to Felix’s room, shuffling along slowly while Changbin clutches Felix like a lifeline (or vice versa, really, but no one cares about the specifics, right?)

When they’re curled up in bed beneath Felix’s soft blankets and his trusty Pikachu plush is held safely in his arms, Felix finds himself drifting off. Changbin’s fingers are in his hair, combing through it gently while he hums a sweet, lulling tune that Felix doesn’t know. He’s caught between sleep and awake, his entire body so, so heavy, but in a good way. He’s so distracted by this wonderful paradise that he doesn’t recognize the nausea swelling in his chest until he hiccups and some of it drips onto his pillow.

“Fuck—“

Felix rolls over onto his side as quickly as possible, squeezing his eyes shut in shame as he hiccups again, burping up small amounts of bile onto his floor. Changbin only rubs his back, whispering in his ear soothingly and pulling gently on little strands of his hair. When he’s done, he realizes he’s crying.

“Hyung,” he whispers, a whimper breaking through his voice. “Hyung, I’m so sorry, I didn’t—“

“Sh, shh,” Changbin shushes him softly, running the tip of his finger down Felix’s nose bridge just the way he likes. Felix’s eyelids flutter closed in spite of himself.

“It’s alright, sugar,” Changbin whispers. “It’s okay, baby, I can clean it. It’s no your fault, you aren’t feeling well.” As he speaks, Changbin slips a hand beneath the covers and Felix’s shirt to reach his belly, bloated and still aching. Felix blushes and whines when he starts to rub it soothingly, embarrassed at being babied yet loving it all the same. Changbin giggles at his reaction.

“Aww, sweet baby,” he cooes. “That’s my Felix, so cute and precious.” Felix hides his face in Changbin’s chest with a soft little grunt. Changbin laughs again.

“It’s okay,” he says again. “It’s not your fault you’re messy.”

**Author's Note:**

> I feel like I didn’t quite follow the prompt for this one, but I’m still rather please with the results. I’ve had a sudden pick me up today since one of my favorite sickfics was updated two times this week (it’s called ‘;rub his back’ by bleucheeks, and it’s so freakin good like omfg I can’t)
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoyed. I have something interesting (?) planned tomorrow with the one and only Bambam (maybe others), and I’m excited for that. 
> 
> Thanks for reading~


End file.
